


The day the world stopped spinning

by AlexielMihawk



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Series, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: È lì, in piedi di fronte a lui, a ridere della sua goffaggine, ed è Artemis. Wally ne è sicuro. Artemis com'era quando l'ha conosciuta, quasi sei anni prima.«Scusa, non volevo ridere di te» certo che voleva ridere di lui, ha sempre amato farlo.«Io-» Wally non sa cosa dire, si guarda intorno, spaesato, confuso, intorpidito; si rende conto di stare tremando – e non sa proprio se sia per il freddo o per lo shock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kid Flash/Artemis, Time Travel + 'this stranger on the street corner looks like they’re severely unprepared for this cold weather, here, take my scarf, i was planning on donating it to goodwill anyways’ au
> 
> Scritta per un Prompt me meme che ho postato su LJ, il prompt mi è stato lasciato da littledarkrin.  
> ATTENZIONE, SPOILER SUL FINALE DI YOUNG JUSTICE. Non leggete se non avete visto la serie, davvero, non fatelo perché è una serie meravigliosa e dovreste vederla tutti e non rovinarvi questa cosa così (che poi è bellissima e ve la godreste lo stesso e io l'ho amata nonostante me lo fossi spoilerata, ma vi prego vedetela e basta).

Il tempo è un concetto astratto.  
O almeno questa è l'idea che ne ha la maggior parte della gente. Le persone non si fermano a pensare a che cosa sia realmente, lasciano semplicemente che scorra, che vada avanti; sono minuti e secondi e ore, e siccome il tempo accumula altro tempo diventano anni e passano quasi senza che uno se ne accorga.  
Inutile dire che per un velocista non è esattamente così.  
Barry gliel'ha spiegato, una volta: il tempo è un mare in tempesta. A volte le onde si infrangono sugli scogli, altre tornano indietro, prendendosela con l'oceano stesso, più spesso rimangono ferme, nel mezzo del nulla. Wally sa di essere un po' come un'onda, un'onda molto veloce, così veloce che non la vedi arrivare, ma ti accorgi che è passata perché hai il viso umido e il sale ti è rimasto attaccato alla pelle, seccandola leggermente; sa di dover regolare la sua andatura, perché se corre troppo in fretta nessuno riuscirà a stare al suo fianco, ma di andare lentamente non è proprio in grado – e non è che non ci provi, ci prova in ogni modo, ma non è nella sua natura, non quando sente i fulmini nel sangue, non quando sente il mondo girare sotto i suoi piedi.   
La verità è che non è mai stato bravo a regolarsi, a correre veloce come Barry, a seguire quello che Artemis gli diceva di fare e ora osserva il mondo sparire davanti ai suoi occhi, mentre con un sorriso triste si sente trascinare via.   
Wally West sa di avere sbagliato qualcosa, non sa esattamente cosa e nemmeno importa, l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è Artemis.  
Artemis che piangerà.   
Artemis che tornerà a casa (troppo silenziosa, troppo vuota) e si siederà sul divano pregando di vederlo tornare; che stringerà Brucely a sé senza riuscire a trovare le parole per spiegargli che il suo padrone non tornerà.  
La forza lo attira a sé, e la forza della velocità non è gentile, né delicata; i suoi pensieri vorticano assieme al suo corpo e Wally non è sicuro di cosa stia succedendo, perché dovrebbe essere morto, ma riesce a vedere Artemis, la vede nei suoi ricordi, sente la sua voce.  
E il mondo attorno a lui è fatto di nulla, di ombre e colori, di fulmini rossi e blu, di vento e di aria; non ha idea di dove si trovi, ma in parte capisce di non essere ancora morto. Solo dopo un tempo che pare infinito – e forse lo è, perché lì tutto è relativo – si rende conto che sta ancora correndo.

Un lampo. Un rombo.  
Forse è un tuono, forse è il mondo che si rompe in due.  
Wally non ne ha idea.

Inciampa. Cade a terra e rotola avanti per un centinaio di metri.  
Beh, poteva andare peggio, poteva essere morto.  
Quando riapre gli occhi – e non ricordava che fosse così faticoso, che le palpebre potessero pesare così tanto – di fronte a lui c'è una distesa di cemento e vetrate, la sua tuta è da buttare e sta sanguinando da qualche parte. Non che abbia tempo di controllare esattamente da quale parte, riesce giusto a rotolare su un marciapiede prima che una macchina sfrecci a tutta velocità proprio nel punto in cui si trovava precedentemente.   
«Ce l'ho fatta» mormora piano, rialzandosi in piedi e guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli possa dire dove si trova.  
I grattacieli si elevano verso l'alto, ma Wally non riesce a vederne la cima; è come se la città fosse avvolta da un velo di nebbia, come se la notte non fosse abbastanza scura, abbastanza tetra. C'è odore di muffa in giro e ogni tanto da qualche tombino sale un getto di aria calda che si trasforma subito in condensa e va a fare compagnia alla nebbia; in lontananza si sentono le sirene della polizia, qualche sparo, delle urla. Non riesce a capire da che direzione arrivino, sembra che l'intera città stia urlando, lamentandosi e ripiegandosi su sé stessa, in una spirale di cemento e oscurità.  
Vorrebbe spostarsi, ma non sa bene dove andare e mentre cammina – e lui odia camminare – rabbrividisce leggermente e si accorge che quella non è nebbia, sono nuvole, talmente basse da coprire la città e ricoprirla da un velo bianco, sottile e impalpabile: sta nevicando.   
Trattiene una bestemmia, mentre sbuca su una strada male illuminata e decisamente troppo stretta per i suoi gusti, quindi lo vede: si rifrange tra le nubi, illuminando il cielo come un faro, una sagoma nera su fondo bianco.   
Batman.   
Batman?  
Non vuole nemmeno sapere come ci sia finito a Gotham City. Odia Gotham City.  
Quella città odora di marcio, di sogni infranti e speranze abbandonate, cupa e grigia come i cuori delle persone che la abitano.   
Non tutte, Wallman, non dire idiozie.  
Come ha fatto a non pensarci subito non lo sa bene nemmeno lui, forse è stata la botta in testa, perché in realtà, a pensarci bene, non gli è andata così male, può andare da Dick o da Paula o da Barbara, e avvisarli che sta bene, che non è morto.   
Forse non odia così tanto Gotham City.   
Cerca di raccapezzarsi, girando su sé stesso alla ricerca di un'indicazione, un cartello che gli dica in quale parte della città si trovi, perché inizia ad avere freddo, e fame. Soprattutto fame e Wally non sa mai come gestirsela la fame. Quando, infine, perde la pazienza, inizia a correre, il vento gli congela il naso e le orecchie, ma non ha importanza perché finalmente sta respirando e il suo cuore batte al ritmo giusto e il sangue scorre nelle sue vene come un fiume in piena.  
Si ferma di colpo di fronte a un edificio disastrato e scrostato, i mattoni si vedono in più punti e l'intonaco si stacca a pezza, cadendo sul marciapiede: a pensarci ora, non gli sembrava che la casa di Artemis fosse così messa male, ma non ha importanza, perché finalmente è riuscito a trovare un punto di riferimento, finalmente ha un'idea di dove si trovi. 

Vorrebbe attraversare la strada e correre da Paula per dirle di chiamare Artemis e avvisarla che sta bene e di venire a prenderlo (o magari venire tutti, con la bionave di M'gann che sicuramente sarebbe più comodo), ma scivola, o forse inciampa sui suoi piedi e improvvisamente si ritrova con il sedere per terra e una smorfia sul viso.  
Qualcuno ride.   
Wally sussulta.  
Non che non sia abituato alle persone che ridono di lui, ha sempre voluto far ridere gli altri, un sorriso è meglio di uno sguardo triste, o almeno così ha sempre pensato. Il problema è che quella risata la riconoscerebbe ovunque, è carica di cinismo e speranze infrante, come uno specchio che si rompe e andando in pezzi rovina tutto ciò che ha di fianco.   
«Ar...» le parole gli muoiono in gola.  
La ragazzina che ha di fronte è identica all'amore della sua vita; stessi occhi leggermente a mandorla, scuri come la notte, la carnagione olivastra che nella pallida luce notturna di Gotham assume sfumature giallastre, e quei capelli biondi e quasi più lunghi di lei. È lì, in piedi di fronte a lui, a ridere della sua goffaggine, ed è Artemis. Wally ne è sicuro.   
Artemis com'era quando l'ha conosciuta, quasi sei anni prima.  
«Scusa, non volevo ridere di te» certo che voleva ridere di lui, ha sempre amato farlo.  
«Io-» Wally non sa cosa dire, si guarda intorno, spaesato, confuso, intorpidito; si rende conto di stare tremando – e non sa proprio se sia per il freddo o per lo shock.   
«Stai bene?» domanda la ragazza, si guarda attorno con aria circospetta, come se da un momento con l'altro si aspettasse di veder comparire qualcuno.   
E in realtà è così, perché se suo padre la vedesse chiacchierare con tanta gentilezza con uno sconosciuto di sicuro non ne sarebbe felice, non è così che l'ha cresciuta; per di più quel tizio ha l'aspetto di una persona buona, di quelle che a guardarle ti sale il diabete e no, non vuole proprio sapere perché indossi una tuta stracciata, né perché i suoi capelli siano così sporchi.   
A giudicare dall'odore deve essersi rotolato in qualche pozzanghera piena di fango, o più probabilmente per tutta Crime Alley.   
«No, non credo di stare molto bene» mormora l'uomo.   
Avrà quanti? Una ventina d'anni? Forse qualcosa in più. Magari ha preso una botta in testa…  
«In che anno siamo?»  
Decisamente ha preso una botta in testa, perché va bene tutto, a chiunque capita di dimenticarsi le cose, ma dimenticarsi l'anno?   
«2010, è il primo di Febbraio del 2010. Non sarai mica drogato? Perché ti dico subito che soldi non ne ho e che se ti avvicini troppo ti pesto».  
E improvvisamente tutto si ferma. Il mondo smette di girare e Wally, per la prima volta in vita sua, percepisce di essere immobile, lui che non si ferma mai, che non riesce a stare fermo nemmeno quando dorme, nemmeno per prendere fiato. Il mondo ha smesso di girare e in quell'istante in cui ogni cosa si è fermata, ai suoi occhi nulla ha più avuto senso, e ogni sua certezza è crollata; forse è morto davvero, forse ha viaggiato nel tempo. Non sa nemmeno lui quale sia l'alternativa più improbabile, più assurda.   
Vorrebbe urlare, ma si ritrova a sorridere; vorrebbe trattenersi, ma non ci riesce: Artemis gli ha sempre fatto quell'effetto e l'ha sempre adorata per questo.  
«No, ho solo preso un colpo, credo».  
«Se vai giro vestito così ne prenderai presto un altro. Di freddo» ribatte lei, roteando gli occhi verso l'alto.   
Lo fissa per qualche secondo, valutando se avvicinarsi o meno, quindi pare ricordarsi di essere stata addestrata a sopravvivere a tutto e scuote piano il capo, facendo un passo nella sua direzione; con un gesto repentino, quasi brusco, si sfila una spessa sciarpa verde dal collo e la getta addosso al ragazzo.   
«Tieni, prima di congelare. Tanto l'avrei donata lo stesso a qualche associazione» si interrompe, indecisa se continuare a dargli retta o andarsene «Era di mia sorella, ma sto facendo spazio in casa… in previsione del ritorno di mia madre».  
Non sa bene perché glielo abbia detto, nemmeno lo conosce. È solo che c'è qualcosa nel modo in cui quel tizio la guarda che la fa sentire a disagio, come se fosse tutto quello che ha sempre cercato nella vita. Artemis non ha mai visto uno sguardo simile e ne è al contempo affascinata e spaventata.   
«Grazie» Wally si porta l'indumento al viso e ci affonda la faccia, godendo del lieve torpore e riscaldandosi il naso.  
«Ora sparisci. O chiamo la polizia».  
Sanno entrambi che non lo farà, ma Wally si allontana lo stesso e quando raggiunge l'angolo inizia a correre. La sciarpa di Artemis è arrotolata attorno al suo collo e brucia più delle ferite che ancora non si sono rimarginate del tutto; perché lei è lì, era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, ma allo stesso tempo non c'era. Era così vicina che sarebbe stato sufficiente allungare una mano per abbracciarla, per sentire il suo calore, il suo profumo, ma quella non era Artemis, non era la sua Artemis, non ancora.

È prigioniero di una vita che non ha ancora vissuto, sei anni in un passato che già conosce.  
Corre più forte, oltre il limitare della città, lungo strade che ricorda, ma che ricorda diverse, verso un luogo che non esiste ancora; non sa nemmeno lui a che velocità stia andando, non ha importanza, perché tanto non ha una meta.   
Poi ecco che torna il fragore, quel rombo assordante, forse un tuono.  
Un lampo.   
Di nuovo il vuoto.  
Sulla strada rimangono solo la polvere e un frammento bruciacchiato di stoffa verde.


End file.
